Save the World! The Crystal Gems vs Deoxys (a one chapter one-shot)
by Organization Number 15
Summary: With a meteor on collision course with Beach City, Steven and the Crystal Gems have prepared the light cannons to destroy their newest threat. But when the mysterious Gem called Deoxys appears to stop their attempts, the Crystal Gems will be faced with a deadly foe while Steven uncovers Lion's final secret. Will the Crystal Gems prevail over Deoxys and destroy the meteor in time?


**Hello, everybody and welcome to my first one-shot! (In other words, I will not be continuing this story). I decided to create this because I've been watching a lot of Steven Universe and realized how much Deoxys looked like a Gem, so I decided to put an interesting twist into this story as to what kind of role Deoxys could play in a Steven Universe Crossover.**

**I also wanted to make a hopefully better crossover than the planned Steven U./Uncle Grandpa crossover (although at the time of making this, that official crossover episode isn't out yet, although it still sounds like a terrible idea). Opinions aside, however, the real other reason why I created this was to direct my creativity elsewhere after feeling burnt out from writing Chapter 7 of Book Four: Light, another crossover series still in progress. I thought it would be fun to write something that's lighthearted, yet epic at the same time.**

**For anyone new to my writing, whenever I place anything inside brackets [like this], I'm suggesting a title for a music track I recommend playing while reading. You don't have to play it or anything; I just like spicing up the experience with a little bit of music.**

**So I hope you enjoy this little side project and the special little "gems" I left for the Steven Universe fans in this piece.**

* * *

The Crystal Gems gather at the peak of the lighthouse overlooking Beach City, the three light cannons from Rose Quartz's armory prepared. Pearl stares apprehensively at the oncoming meteor. It would only take an hour for it to enter into the atmosphere, but none of the Crystal Gems were going to wait on it.

"If we don't destroy that meteor, Beach City won't be the only thing that will be wiped out!" Pearl ran up to Garnet, shaking her, "this thing is at least twice the size of that eye from last time."

"Then we'll blow it up with three times the light canons," Amethyst placed one of the cannons into position, "piece of cake." She turned to Steven, who was standing next to Lion.

"Hey, Steven. Do you want to see a real fireworks show?" she grinned.

"Do I!" Steven and Garnet propped another cannon into position. Pearl fixed the final cannon into place, all of them aimed for the epicenter of the meteor. Steven spoke the activation code, a saying his father loved, and the canons unraveled like petals.

"Get ready," Pearl leered at the burning meteor, "Aim…"

"Now," Garnet commanded and the three canons lit up. Three simultaneous bursts of light shot up, combining into a single beam, speeding towards the meteor. Right before the burst of energy could leave the atmosphere, a sudden green orb of light formed in front of the meteor, shielding the meteor from the blast. The independent green orb then dissipated.

"Look," Steven pointed at the sky.

A sudden aurora of green light filled the sky, where a figure flew. Changing its form, it flashed down to the surface of the Earth, appearing only thirty meters in front of the Crystal Gems in mere seconds. Floating in front of them was another gem, an Emerald at its core, in a semi-humanoid form, with orange and blue, tentacle-like appendages and peering eyes. The gem had no mouth, but it did have a green, vertical line down its face, which glowed faintly much like its Emerald did.

Pearl's eyes grew large in fear and understanding.

"Deoxys…" she whispered before the creature knocked her back, in a single blow of its tentacle, into the lighthouse, cracking the structural foundation of the cement. Deoxys shifted from Speed Form into Defense Form as Amethyst mounted a surprise counterattack, forming an Emerald bubble around its body. Amethyst's whip made contact, but shockwaves shot into the whip and into her body, knocking her back into the ground. Garnet had already grabbed Steven and placed him onto Lion.

"Get him out of here," Garnet shooed Lion off before summoning her gauntlets. Lion obeyed and roared, opening a portal.

"Wait! I can help!" Steven pleaded.

"Sorry, Steven. This thing is more dangerous than anything we have faced before. Now go!" Lion jumped into the portal, Steven clinging onto Lion's fur. Transcending space, the portal opened into Rose Quartz's armory, far away from Beach City.

* * *

Lion jumped out of the portal, landing on his feet. Kneeling down, Lion allowed Steven off of him.

"Lion," annoyance and urgency overtook Steven, "take me back."

Lion stared at him, unmoved by his words.

"Lion…" Steven crossed his arms.

No response.

"Lion!" Steven yanked opened Lion's mouth and peered into it, "Open another portal. I need…to save…my friends…"

Lion refused to budge. Steven closed Lion's mouth, his fist curled up with intensity.

"Fine! Be that way," Steven then marched up to the platform where the Armory remained hidden beneath.

"I guess I'll stop that thing alone!" the cylinder pillar appearing at the center of the room once again as Steven approached the center of the room. He placed his hand at the center of the pillar and poked his body, making several of his mother's weapons appear. But as Steven scanned the weapons around him, he sighed.

"Who am I kidding? None of these will be able to help the Gems," Steven placed his elbow on the pillar, leaning his forehead onto his hand.

Upon contact with his head, a pink light began appearing around the circumference of the platform, surrounding the armory. Steven's gem began glowing, catching his attention along with the rest of the room. Lion then stepped up onto the platform, pacing over to stand in front of Steven, its wide eyes glowing white. Lion then bowed, pushing its head towards Steven.

"Am I…supposed to touch your head?" Steven questioned. He decided to reach out his hand, placing his palm softly onto Lion's head. A pink surge of energy shot into Steven from Lion, entering his gem. Steven's eyes grew wide as he saw various images rapidly shooting into his mind, hearing various echoing voices as he gasped from the incredibly sensation.

The images and voices faded over time before a tear appeared in the corner of Steven's eye.

"Those were…my mother's memories, weren't they?" Steven asked.

Lion nodded.

"So that means you're…" Steven nodded his head in understanding. Steven's face grew determined.

"Ok, time for serious Steven. Lion, I need you to take me back to the Crystal Gems. I need to try and stop Deoxys."

"And I need to save Emerald."

Lion, remaining kneeled, allowed Steven to reach into his mane as he pulled out Rose Quartz's sheathed sword. He grabbed a pink cape he originally intended to give to Connie, tied it around his neck, and unsheathed the sword, placing the scabbard back into Lion's mane. Steven then climbed back onto Lion.

"Let's go, Lion," Lion opened another portal back to Beach City, and the two of them embarked.

* * *

[Deoxy's Battle Theme Extended – Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire]

Opal stood on the beach, charging her bow, restlessly panting. Bruises were painted all over her skin; one of her eyes was barely open from pain. She grunted at Deoxys, now in attack form, charged its own attack, Psycho Boost. Letting loose, the psychic attacked wailed towards the fused Pearl and Amethyst.

Opal launched her arrow, successfully deflecting the Psycho Boost while scraping Deoxy's left flank with the impact. Deoxy's tentacles were ripped away from the blast, the left side of its body left in devastation from the blow. But in a matter of seconds, the gem recovered, growing back its limbs with a flash of green energy. Opal used this moment to aim another arrow for the gem, but Deoxys was quicker, changing its strategy by shifting into Speed form to evade the powerful attack and launch a series of its own physical counterattacks. Its tentacles shifted into sharp blades, cutting up Opal, leaving the fusion defenseless.

Garnet, witnessing these attacks, propelled her body into the air with a tremendous jump, using her future vision to predict Deoxy's movements to counter one of its attacks. Grabbing one of the blade-like arms, she used the momentum of the enemy gem to propel it into the cliff side, inflicting massive damage and sending a cloud of dust into the air.

"Opal, you need to launch a bunch of those arrows at once. Do not allow it to escape," Garnet ordered. Opal jumped back, standing on top of the water, loading the bow with multiple arrows. As the dust cleared, Opal unleashed a barrage of arrows, puncturing the side of the cliff at virtually every point, creating a rumbling sound that echoed across the beach. The dust cleared.

Deoxys remained in defense form, a bubble of Emerald energy surrounding it, having successfully deflected every arrow. Garnet grunted. Deoxys attacked.

Shifting into Speed form, Deoxys launched a precision attack, striking Opal's gem precisely on the head. The attack was weak, but destroyed Opal's concentration, splitting the fused form back into the dazed Pearl and Amethyst, who careened towards the water. Garnet, already a step ahead, rushed in to catch both of them, crashing into the water. Recovering right as Deoxys launched a speedy attack, Garnet jumped back into shore, releasing Pearl and Amethyst. She then pounded the cliff side, creating a dust cloud for cover.

"Ugh…not the head…" Pearl rubbed her gem. Fortunately, it wasn't cracked.

"Dammit!" Amethyst shook the water off her head, "we should've had that thing."

"Remember that Deoxys is no ordinary gem," Pearl managed to get back up, "Deoxys is a gem that was weaponized by Home World, a gem of unbelievable cunning and meant for endless combat. It will not stop until its either destroyed or commanded to return home. There's no telling how powerful or how calculating it is."

"I bet it's here to guard that meteor," Garnet pointed up at the atmosphere, where the meteor came ever closer to annihilation.

"So what should we do?" Amethyst asked, "It's too powerful when we fight it separately and too fast when we fight it fused. Not to mention, it can deflect anything we throw at it."

"If only Rose Quartz were here…" Pearl looked down, "maybe she could've do something. But we're alone…"

Garnet stepped up, "We need to form Alexandrite. She might be fast enough."

"But we've never fought as her," Pearl objected, "We don't know what she will be like in battle."

"We have to at least try."

"I'm up for it," Amethyst pumped her fist, "we can show that gem who they're messing with!"

"Well, alright," Pearl looked to the dissipating dust cloud, "but we need to hurry."

"On that," Garnet grabbed both Pearl and Amethyst and threw them up into the air. Knowing she needed to speed the process up, Garnet spun around in an attempt to dance briefly and caught both of them. A light formed around the three, growing taller and taller until they were one. Alexandrite cleared the dust merely with her presence, her six hands guarding her center, her wild green hair sticking up as if in anticipation, facing the imminent threat of Deoxys. Deoxys, in the meanwhile, had spent its time charging up a powerful Psycho Boost while in Attack form. Releasing the devastating attack, Alexandrite side stepped into the ocean with incredible speed as the Psycho Boost decimated the nearby land with a large explosion, Alexandrite walking on top of the water in an attempt to lure Deoxys away from the land. Deoxys shifted into Speed form, speeding after the swift, fused colossus, which kept her composure.

Alexandrite summoned Garnet's gauntlets on all six arms, each of them having hollowed out holes around the circumference, stuffed to the brim with Pearl's spears as if they were spiky bullets. Several gun chains, made of Amethyst's whips, extended downward from the gauntlets, holding spare ammo, and two similar gun chains made of Amethyst's whips wrapped across Alexandrite's chest like an X-shaped sash. Alexandrite knew that, by clenching her fists, she would activate the gauntlet guns. Leaving no room for hesitation, Alexandrite moved fast, shooting various rounds at Speed form Deoxys, ripping apart Deoxy's body at its attempts at fleeing. Changing to Defense form, it entered its Emerald bubble and regenerated its body before shifting into Attack form. In the meanwhile, Alexandrite closed the distance between them and punched Deoxys towards the cliff side with incredible force, the spear rounds penetrating more of Deoxy's frail Attack form body. Deoxys, however, positioned itself to avoid having its gem punctured, even at the cost of massive damage. Upon impact into the cliff, dust scattered, and Deoxys acted quickly, shifting into defense form and regenerating its limbs just before the cloud dissipated.

Deoxys, with even more reckless abandon, shifted into Speed form, scaling the water before launching a direct attack on one of Alexandrite's gems. Anticipating this with future vision, Alexandrite dodged the attack by sidestepping, but Deoxys expected this. Shifting into Attack form, it relied on its incredible psychic power to hold the giant fusion in place. Unable to move, Alexandrite witnessed Deoxys charge up its Emerald gem core, shooting a devastating laser at its central gem. Just before the laser could make impact, a sudden pink flash intercepted the blast, a large shield deflecting the attack back at Deoxys, who took the blast head on.

Landing on the water, Steven clung onto Lion, Rose Quartz's shield in hand. Running on top of the water, Lion roared, opening another portal and allowing them to quickly return to land. Steven sighed in relief, ordering lion to face Deoxys. Deoxys, in the meanwhile, was hastily trying to recover most of its body from the impact of its deflected attack. Steven saw this as his opportunity.

"Now, Lion!" Steven danced, twirling with ease on his toe and leaping towards Lion, who pranced towards Steven. Upon touching, a pink glow emanated from the two, Lion fusing with Steven's gem. Both of their forms were absorbed into the gem, which hovered into the air, gathering energy from the nature around them. A woman's form took their place, robed in a pink dress, with curly pink hair cascading down from her head. A star was cut out of her dress around her midriff, where Steven's gem remained.

"Rose Quartz?!" Alexandrite exclaimed as the former leader of the Crystal Gems emerged from the fusion. Seeing Rose Quartz took all of their concentration away, and Alexandrite's form nearly broke apart. Rose Quartz first looked up at Alexandrite, and then to Deoxys, who has mostly recovered from the blast. Then she saw the meteor, which had begun entering the atmosphere and the three readied light cannons. She had mere minutes to prevent the meteor from coming too close.

[Zinnia's Battle Theme – Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire]

"Alexandrite!" Rose Quartz yelled up at the colossus, "Hold off Deoxys just a little longer until I can take care of the meteor. We have to prioritize the safety of the town first!" Rose Quartz ran with incredible speed towards the peninsula, but Deoxys acted quickly, shifting into Speed form to intercept her. Rose Quartz decided to use the ocean to her advantage, sprouting the plants deep from beneath the ocean to the surface to slow down Deoxys long enough for Alexandrite to stage a counterattack. Using this advantage, Alexandrite placed herself in-between Rose Quartz and Deoxys, launching another barrage of rounds at the gem. Deoxys, having adapted to Alexandrite's attack patterns, dodged the rounds, using Speed form to drive itself directly at Alexandrite's gem, but Alexandrite intercepted Deoxys with a speedy block using one of her arms. Grabbing the stunned Deoxys, Alexandrite launched the gem across the ocean, hoping to buy more time for Rose Quartz to climb the cliff side.

In the meanwhile, the majority of the town began gathering near the peninsula to witness the oncoming meteor. Steven's dad, Greg, and Connie rushed towards the beach, only to see Rose Quartz climbing up the hill.

"Rose!" Greg called out and their eyes met. Rose Quartz smiled, beckoning for the two of them to come with her. Both Greg and Connie had plenty of questions; neither of them bothered to ask as they rushed up the hill, looking at their imminent doom. Upon reaching the light cannons, the atmosphere was slowing being illuminated by an orange-red hue with the oncoming meteor burning up nearby. The intensity of the heat could be felt by Rose Quartz, who spoke the activation code. The cannons began glowing, preparing themselves.

"Rose? Why are you here?!" Greg finally asked.

"Where's Steven?" Connie looked around desperately.

"Do not worry; he is with me," she spoke simply, "Steven brought me back, but I won't be able to maintain this form for very long. I will need your help aiming the cannons." Greg and Connie did not hesitate, moving the cannons into place.

"On my signal," Rose Quartz looked towards the horizon, only to gasp. Deoxys was rushing back, except not towards the beach, but rather the meteor. Alexandrite moved towards Rose Quartz.

"What now?" she asked.

"Throw me up there," Rose Quartz told Alexandrite.

"What?" Greg moved towards her, "but that's insane. I can't lose both you and Steven to something that reckless!"

"Do not worry. Steven will have my shield. Just trust me, Greg," Rose Quartz spoke solemnly.

"I understand," Greg submitted, "but be careful up there."

"Once I'm up there, I need you to launch the light cannons. I will intercept Deoxys and allow for the meteor to be destroyed," Rose Quartz stepped onto Alexandrite's hand, Alexandrite lifting her up into position.

"It was nice to see you, honey," a melancholy smile appeared on her face. With incredible force, Alexandrite jumped up into the atmosphere, the wind barely having time to part from the sheer velocity of the jump. Upon reaching the pinnacle of her jump, Alexandrite launched Rose Quartz further into the atmosphere, right up to where Deoxys was waiting, charging a devastating Psycho Boost. Realizing the throw wouldn't be high enough and that Deoxys was ready to attack, Rose Quartz had to make a split decision.

_I didn't want to do this, but it's all up to you, Steven, my brave boy…_

"Take charge of your own destiny!" she declared, closing her eyes, ending the fusion. Steven and Lion appeared from where Rose Quartz once was, dazed from being fused for so long. Understanding Rose Quartz's plan, however, Steven desperately grabbed onto Lion, who roared to form a portal. Emerging from a portal slightly higher in the atmosphere, Steven formed Rose Quartz's shield as Deoxys turned around. Shooting the Psycho Boost before realizing Steven's plan, the shield deflected Deoxy's attack, turning its own power once again against it. Destroying most of Deoxy's body, Steven had a crazy idea. Rushing towards the emerald gem, Steven entrapped it in a bubble as the gems did with other, defeated gems, hoping to contain it just long enough before it could regenerate. Just as the light cannon's beam fired, Steven had Lion form another portal, barely making it back to the Earth intact.

[End Music]

* * *

Landing back onto the peninsula, Lion collapses onto the floor in exhaustion. Steven falls off Lion in a similar manner, only to be caught by his father, his sword and Deoxys' gem falling onto the floor. Alexandrite had already broken apart and Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl, along with Connie and an on-looking town, stood around them.

"Steven, are you alright?" he asked. Steven stared up at him, his eyes barely open.

"Come closer…" he moaned, his hand reaching out towards him. His father leaned in.

"What is it, son?" he asked.

"Will you buy me some donuts?" he popped up.

Steven's father looked stunned, but smiled warmly, "Sure, son."

He hugged Steven, helping him back up. Steven dusted off his clothes as Connie walked up to him sternly. Steven stood there stunned, afraid of what she was going to do, but in a sudden embrace, she hugged him closely, tears falling from her eyes.

"That was stupidly dangerous, Steven. I was so worried about you…but I'm glad you're ok," she hugged him tighter. Steven blushed, but hugged her back, reassuring her. They moved apart and Connie took her hand into his before the Crystal Gems approached Steven.

"I-I don't even know where to begin," Pearl stuttered, "about Rose Quartz and Deoxys and…well…"

"Steven. Can you tell us what happened?" Garnet asked.

"Well, when Lion took me to my mom's armory, I must have done something that allowed Lion to give me my mom's memories…well, something like that."

"You what?" Pearl exclaimed, "_**All**_ of her memories?" Pearl blushed.

"I think so. I know how to use her powers now. And I know about the war. And that I can fuse with Lion to bring her back," Steven turned away, unable to look the Crystal Gems in the eye.

"I didn't really know how to feel about it at first, but I knew you were in trouble, so I had to come. I thought maybe she could save you…" Garnet walked up to Steven and patted him on the head.

"You did the right thing. And we got to see Rose Quartz again. You couldn't have done any better," she smiled reassuringly. Steven returned her smile, but grew serious.

"Even though I have her memories now, there's still something I want to ask," Steven looked at Pearl, "what was that thing?"

"Deoxys…was a gem just like us, but the home world experimented on her. In their goal to make gems stronger and more obedient, they started the Deoxys project. Gems that undergo the mutation of their core gem gain even greater strength, speed, endurance, and abilities that transcend all of our natural abilities…at the cost of their minds. A Deoxys gem is a killing machine, a mutation that draws out a gems' potential, but makes them cold, unfeeling, obedient, and ruthless in their goals."

Garnet picked up the sword and the emerald gem. Handing the sword to Pearl, she studied the gem.

"We need to destroy it immediately," she declared.

"No!' Steven exclaimed, breaking away from Connie as he moved towards Garnet.

"I…I think I can heal her," Steven decided.

"Steven, that's too dangerous," Pearl moved, but Garnet stopped her.

"Let him try," she shrugged and handed the gem to Steven. Steven then licked one of his hands and placed it on the gem. The emerald's dull shine grew brighter as light overcame the gem, restoring her humanoid form. A tall, fair skinned girl, with long, light green hair, dark green eyes, and a matching green toga emerged from the light, a gentle smile emanating from her face.

"Thank you…" the girl fainted into Garnet's arms, who picked her up.

"She should get some rest," Garnet decided, carrying the girl down the hill, followed by everyone except Steven and Connie. Steven looked out at the sun in the distance.

"Thanks, mom," he smiled cheerfully and he and Connie walked down the hill after them.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
